Ghetto-bot
Ghetto-bot was a competitor robot from Michigan, USA, which fought in the War of Independence, one of the Christmas specials shown as part of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. Initially built for high school competitions, it was one of four robots to represent the United States during the latter special. However, it lost its only televised battle to Mortis. Ghetto-bot was also one of eight American robots present for filming of the unaired MTV Pilot. Following changes to the pilot's format after the withdrawal of one of the participating teams, it was ultimately not selected to take part. Design Ghetto-bot was a robot with a box-shaped chassis and a body featuring steep wedges at either end. The wedges served as its only weapons, with the intention of getting underneath opponents and tipping them over. The robot itself was painted silver with yellow and black hazard stripes, with its name written in red letters on the wedges and a pair of angry faces drawn on either side in red. While Ghetto-bot's low ground clearance and wedges proved effective, its lack of durability, pushing power and effective weapons proved costly in its only battle. Robot History MTV Pilot Before its televised debut on Robot Wars, Ghetto-bot was one of eight robots selected to compete in the pilot episode commissioned by MTV in July 2000. However, when one robot withdrew from the competition, the field of competitors was reduced to four. This led to Ghetto-bot losing its place in the competition, despite being present at filming. Series 4 Representing the USA, Ghetto-bot fought exclusively in the War of Independence. Its first-round battle saw it face UK Robot Wars veteran - and former series Semi-Finalist - Mortis. Mortis drove over Ghetto-bot's front wedge as both robots came together in the opening seconds, before Ghetto-bot attempted to push it back. As Ghetto-bot sustained multiple axe blows from Mortis - leaving several dents in its bodyshell in the process - it slowly pushed Mortis across the arena, but was then pushed sideways by Mortis towards the Flame Pit. Ghetto-bot struggled to drive away as Mortis pushed it completely over, where it caught fire before being pushed into and axed by Shunt. Refbot extinguished Ghetto-bot's flames as Mortis, Dead Metal and Shunt continued to inflict damage to its body. Mortis proceeded to attack Sir Killalot as Shunt pushed Ghetto-bot over the Flame Pit once again just before 'cease' was called, eliminating the American representative from the War of Independence. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Shortly before filming for the War of Independence began, the team entered a competition called Robot Rivals, where they had to design and build robots for specific tasks. They placed 43rd of the 261 entrants. Trivia *At 51.7kg, Ghetto-bot was the lightest competitor in the Series 4 War of Independence; some 0.8kg lighter than Detonator's original weight in Series 1. *Ghetto-bot was the only American representative in the Series 4 War of Independence that was not built by a team that also entered BattleBots. Category:US Representatives Category:International event only competitors in the UK Series Category:Middleweights Category:Robots from Michigan Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:Robots with Ramming Blades Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in International Events